transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tak
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people have been editing right this minute, and where you can help. :If you haven't already, please ' and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please see any policies that have been passed. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :[[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 11:46, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ---- Also, any request voting is closed. And thanks for signing my guest book :) [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 11:46, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks a lot! :-D Tak 11:58, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :Any time, Tak. :) [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 12:02, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ::What do you think of this wiki so far? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 12:04, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Yes! *evil laugh* I'm starting a article right now! Tak 12:18, 11 July 2007 (UTC) I think its pretty, um, OK. Personally, I think the articles can have a bit more to them, but this has JUST started, so don't worry too much about it. I'll help whenever I can to make this wiki better! :) Tak 12:08, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :All we need are more users and articles. Some articles are just junk, so I made a Trash Raid. I think this wiki is a little over a week old. We will grow into a wiki more powerful than wikia!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) Or maybe just as big. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 12:15, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Re:Article Great article! Has great potential. Whay do you think of my first? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 12:54, 11 July 2007 (UTC) *Thanks! My article was the first, so it will be longer than most others. Great videos! When you finish your article, you should put it up for FA. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 16:43, 11 July 2007 (UTC) **FA is short for Featured Article. That means that the article is one of the best. If you go on any wiki (except wikia) You'll find featured articles. This one is working on the quene. We don't have any nominations yet. People still need to finish articles. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 18:40, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ***The articles should be in past tense because if anything happened, you wouldn't say it was in the present. You'd most likley use past tense. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 11:23, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Autobot Tak Why did you erase it? If you want to change the tense, much of the writing could have been left... Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 02:18, 14 July 2007 (UTC) :: ::I meant that. It had great quality. That was the first namesake article. You could get an award for that! :) [[User:General Grham|'General Grham''' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 13:03, 14 July 2007 (UTC) I still don't get it, what do I make past tense? Tak 13:25, 14 July 2007 (UTC) *Allow to give an example. Autobot Tak dives below a large metal beam, hiding himself from the pursueing Predacons. The first one comes around the corner, and Tak reaches out and smashes him against the metal wall, cracking his skull. That is the wrong example Autobot Tak '''dived' below a large metal beam, hiding himself from the pursueing Predacons. The first one came around the corner, and Tak reached out and smashed him against the metal wall, cracking his skull. There is a correct example. So, instead of the thing happening right now, it happens in the past. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 13:56, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Autobot Tak, extended past tense explanation Tak has always sided with the Autobots. Believing that al beings should live in peace. He isn't the strongest or heck, not the smartest either, but he's a great fighter. Because of that, Decepticons have tried to get him to thier side. But Tak turns them down and keeps fighting for peace in Cybertron. Later, he was called for the battle on Earth. Which he had taken a new form of Earth's vehicles, so he can easily blend in. Tak ''always sided with the Autobots. Believing that al beings should live in peace. He was'''n't the strongest or heck, not the smartest either, but he '''was a great fighter. Because of that, Decepticons have tried to get him to thier side. But Tak turn'ed' them down and ke'pt' fighting for peace in Cybertron. Later, he was called (this is correct) for the battle on Earth. Which he had taken a new form of Earth's vehicles, so he c'ould' easily blend in. You can copy paste that if you want.Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 14:07, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks Phobi! :-] Tak 14:30, 14 July 2007 (UTC) :Oh, yeah, Tak, the personality and weapons doesn't have to be past tense. Just the history, because, after all, ''its history... . Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 14:38, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Hey, Tak Hey, Tak . What do you think of this? And how is Autobot Tak coming? Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 12:28, 27 July 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. I want some voting done before it is posted. I was thinking of opening User of the Month August 1, IDrive a week before september 1, and same with the PDrive and FA. Autobot Tak is looking good. I does need an into, but it would be easier to write when you finish. Your sig looks great! Although the pic could be shrunken a little. You have the Transformers Game? Cool! Which side are you playing as? Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 12:31, 30 July 2007 (UTC) ::OK. Peace. I've played it before. The Decepticons probobly have more fun :) [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 12:56, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Vote I see that you haven't voted here yet. The voting policy doesn't apply, so vote away! :) [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')''' 20:58, 16 August 2007 (UTC)